An Answered Prayer
by Vampiratelady
Summary: All he wanted was to keep her safe.. This is a one shot of filled with thoughts of a certain demon fox towards his master and mistress. Tomoe X Nanami.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** : This is a short one shot about Tomoe and Nanami. For those who didn't read the manga. This is after the kako hen OVA so Tomoe is more aware and receptive of his feelings towards his master.

Also I haven't been writing fanfics for quite a while I probably lost some of my touch. Please tell me what you think of this story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading it.

I do not own any of the characters below.

\- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

 **An Answered Prayer**

 _"It's the demon fox! Hurry! Before we get killed!"_

Tomoe looked around. There's nothing but darkness around him. He could feel nothing but the wind upon his face. And it smelled strongly of blood. _Blood_. His stomach coiled at the smell and his neck prickled in unease at the very familiar sensation of drowning in it. He once gloried at seeing the bright red color of life pouring from humans and demons who tried to kill him. But it's quite different now. He, the most feared youkai, no longer relish the smell of pandemonium. No longer desire bloodshed and endless killing.

 _"Please spare me! I have to live! I must live or else my child.. my child.."_ The voice of a woman, crying and pleading for her life rang through the eerie oblivion but he could only see nothing but an endless stretch of darkness.

 _"Oh, spare me the tears. Such things don't work on me."_ Another voice cut through the endless oblivion. Its sound held such a menace- voice with no remorse or care for the life of another being."Akura-oh." Tomoe gritted his teeth. The sickening sensation in his stomach turning into anger.

" _Tomoe! Save me!"_ A third voice rang but this time hitting him like a brick and slicing at his heart like no sword has ever done. "Nanami!" The silver haired demon fox shouted. It's the voice of his master. Nanami's calling out to him.

" _Tomoe where are you? Please.. Save me."_

"No.. no.. Where are you!" He sliced his claws at the shadows, wishing and hoping it will tear apart but the darkness was all around. He couldn't see a thing. Where is she?!

"Nanami!"

"NANAMI!"

Tomoe bolt upright from his futon. His face pale like a deathly mask, beads of perspiration trickling down to his chin. It was a dream. Only a dream.. Slowly, he stood up. The way his knees shook was a bit alarming. It seemed as though the energy was drained out of him. "Nanami.." Remembering the dream and her voice, Tomoe flashed out of the room and into the room of his beloved master.

"Ugh... No.. Don't put shitake in the burger.. Tomoe.." Nanami mumbled not even sensing the presence of the demon fox in her room. 'You know.. I hate... Shitake." And then as though for emphasis of her aparent dislike of the mushroom she kicked at the air and threw the bedsheets in disarray. "Tomoe you baka! Ughm.."

The demon fox looked down at the land god he's now serving. The sash of her robe was nearly untied and the V gaping open. His lips twitched at the corner, whether from annoyance or something else, he didn't know. Here she was dreaming about food while he had the scare of his life. He had this sudden urge to smack her senseless or crush her in an embrace. Maybe both. Looking at her now, the minute he saw her sleeping form, that she's safe and sound, it felt like a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders. His chest stopped constricting in a painful way and his breathing turned even. The sensation was both bothersome and enlivening. Bothersome because he couldn't believe that this mere slip of a girl could make him feel things he didn't think possible to be ever felt by a demon like him. Enlivening because she draw him into her light. Sometimes he wanted to box her ears for not listening to him and lock her up somewhere safe but there are times when he just wanted to see her in all her godly splendor while touching the hearts of everyone around her.

The demon fox sat down and smiled at her drooling face. So much like a child without a care in the world. She trully is helpless even in sleep. Her arms lying in a bizzare way, her legs flashing from beneath the covers. She's not even worried nor aware that someone might attack her. Carefully, he pulled at the covers and proceeded to cover her, tucking her flaying arms and kicking legs beneath the warm sheets before brushing the hair from her eyes.

If only she would stay by his side all the time.. Hearing her cry out while he couldn't do anything. In that dream his whole body shook in something akin to fear. Yes.. The demon fox, feared by both humans and youkai, trembled in fear at the sound of his master crying helplessly- of her getting hurt. That's why he had to keep her safe at all cost and stop her from jumping head first into danger. If there's a way to do that he will trade anything even his soul.

"Tomoe..? What are you doing here?"

He blinked, startled. "Did I wake you up?"

"No.." She rubbed her eye with one hand and then reached out to touch the side of his face. "Why are you looking like that? Did something happen?" His eyes widened. "Tell me."

Tomoe stared at her eyes. Eyes so full of concern and gentleness. How can he tell her what he's thinking right now? Should he tell her not to ever leave the shrine and stay within his arm's reach? Or should he tell her not to go off sacrificing herself for others and endangering her own life? Should he tell her that he felt sick with worry that she'll get hurt or go to some place where he couldn't find her? Should he tell her that he want to keep her all to himself?

Shuddering, he leaned down until his face was buried against her neck. He couldn't say anything. His throat felt as though it was constricting and his chest seemed like burning a thousand times hotter than his fox flames. "Tomoe." He felt something against his hair, brushing gently. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream? Tell me. What is it?"

After a moment of contemplation, he took her hand in his and whispered a silent prayer against her palm before finally dozing off to a dreamless sleep.

Nanami looked down at the sleeping demon fox curled comfortingly against her before planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "I will not leave you. I promise."

 _End_.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

 **Author's note:**

I'm thinking of adding a few chapters here. What do you think? This is supposed to be a one shot but my fingers is still tingling at the keyboard.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This chapter contain slightly lemon scenes. Beware of Tomoe's cuteness. (Hehe]

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

The Shrine was rather lively that morning.

"Tomoe!" The snake familiar hissed at the demon fox. "How dare you sleep in Nanami's room last night!"

"Shut your mouth, snake. Or else I'll cut you into pieces and add you to this hamburger." Tomoe muttered darkly while holding a kitchen knife.

"Why you insufferable!" Mizuki's eyes flared.

Nanami's brow twitched. Yes, it was rather too lively for her taste.

A brawl ensued. The kitchen fairly shook and the ceiling light swayed as the two swung at each other's head.

There they go again..

"You two!" She slammed her palms on the table. "Stop fighting!"

And just like that, the two familiar leapt from each other, hands in mid-air.

Mikage entered the fray with a smile. "You two really fight a lot, don't you?" As usual he was radiating that morning. "What is it this time?"

Mizuki pointed at the demon fox. "It's that traitorous fox, Mikage-sama! He slept in—"

Mizuki was cut off in the middle of his tattling as a bowl suddenly slammed into his face.

"My, my." Tomoe smiled. "I thought you were hungry, Mizuki?" Tomoe pushed the bowl harder against the familiar's face. "You were complaining that it's taking me too long to prepare your favorite dish, were you not?"

"It's not my favo—"

Tomoe bared the tip of his fang. "Hmm? Were you saying something?"

"Now, now, you two." Mikage cut in. "Why don't we just settle down and eat?"

Nanami heaved a sigh of relief. Tomoe went back to his cooking while Mikage sat at the opposite side of Nanami. And Mizuki, well, he was at the corner of the room clearly mopping. After a few minutes, Tomoe was finished and they all settled down at the table. It became a habit for them to eat together instead of the 'God-must-be-served-first' rule that was commonly done in other shrines. But Nanami insisted. After all, she'd been alone for many years and actually relished the feeling of sharing a meal with someone.

The doors opened and everyone glanced as the two shrine spirits entered.

"Kotetsu! Onikiri!" Nanami smiled.

"You two are rather late today." Tomoe said. Normally, the shrine spirits would be up and about as early as Tomoe but today they were rather inert.

"We apologize, Tomoe-dono." The one named Kotetsu said. "We didn't sleep well last night." Onikiri added.

Tomoe's eyes widened. "You too?"

Mizuki who heard the conversation jumped to his feet and pointed his chopsticks once again. "What exactly did you mean by that, Tomoe-kun?"

Nanami's face reddened in embarrassment at the implied meaning while Tomoe glared at him from the corner of his eyes. "Why didn't you sleep well last night?" He said to the spirits and ignored the hissing snake.

Onikiri scratched his head. "I had a nightmare."

"Me too." Kotetsu added.

Nanami stared at them in bewilderment. "I didn't know that shrine spirits could have nightmares."

Every head turned to look at her. Nanami had a feeling that she said something quite stupid. "Well," She coughed, embarrassed. "I spent a year living in this shrine but it's the first time Onikiri and Kotetsu said something like that."

"Spirits and demons, like humans, are capable of having dreams as well as nightmares." Mikage stated. "Dreams are claimed to be a realm between our world and your world, Nanami-san. It's a place where spirits of the dead and the living coexist."

Nanami stared at him. "Mikage-sama is truly knowledgeable, isn't it?"

The man smiled. "I've lived for many years after all."

* * *

Nanami stared thoughtfully at the wall. An image of Tomoe leaning over her flashed into her mind. His eyes— they looked so pained and distraught. She thought it was a dream. But that morning when she woke up, something heavy was wrapped around her waist. It was an arm attached to a hand with pointed and sharp nails. She shrieked and made such a commotion that Mizuki stormed inside with his big companion snake and all. He then became livid upon finding out that it was Tomoe.

Mizuki tried to pull the demon fox from her bed and Tomoe, being Tomoe punched the hell out Mizuki. They would've continued killing each other if it weren't for her stomachs' grumbling. Tomoe instantly took the opportunity to dash out of the room with Mizuki chasing after him— bringing their fight up to the kitchen.

"Ne, Tomoe." Nanami looked him but he was already no where in sight. "Tomoe?" She went out of the kitchen and spotted him walking in the hallway. "Tomoe!"

The demon fox stopped in midstride and looked at her. "What is it?"

Nanami walked up to him until she was just an arm away. "Do you think it odd that everyone had nightmares last night?"

The fox blinked at her. "Everyone?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Mizuki too. He was crying about dreaming about you stealing in the night and taking me away from the shrine. He was quite upset about it."

Tomoe's eyebrow raised a notch. "That's not really something new coming from that snake."

Nanami grabbed his sleeves. "Tomoe. Didn't you have a nightmare last night?" She said. The image of him leaning over her and looking so worried wouldn't go away.

Tomoe's gaze sharpened ever so slightly. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Nanami scratched her head. "When you went to my room last night. You looked so frightened."

Frightened? Him?

The demon fox scoffed. "You're probably dreaming."

Nanami narrowed her eyes at him but the fox looked away and wouldn't meet her eyes. He was certainly not going to admit it, she thought.

Nanami crossed her arms."What were you doing in my room last night, then?"

* * *

Tomoe let out a deep sigh as though he was contemplating what to say to her. She was expecting him to say something mean again when he just grabbed her arm and pulled her into a room. Nanami didn't even managed to cry out, before she knew it, she was trapped between the wall and the demon fox. "W-what are you doing?!"

It was too dark and she couldn't see a thing except for the long and slim hand that caressed the side of her face while the pointed and sharp nails glinted dangerously.

Nanami's face paled.

"Do you really want to know why I went to your room last night?" He whispered against her ear and followed it with a soft nip. He was standing so close that she could feel his warm breath while his other arm caged her at the side, trapping her whilst she tried to escape. Nanami shuddered against his hold while trying to put some distance between them but the demon fox leaned closer and breathed against her neck.

"T-tomoe." She whimpered.

"Do you know how long I've waited?" He said. Nanami could feel the brush of his lips against her soft skin, making her pulse leap. She should tell him to stop. She should command him to stop but her words— her words disappeared before they even come out of her mouth.

"For such a great demon like me to be deprived for so long. What do you think I will do? Hmm?" He kissed the side of her jaw up to the lobe of her ear before he drew the small rounded skin in his mouth and nibbled. Nanami let out a sound between a whimper and a moan. She grasped his shoulders tightly. Her whole body turning hot and cold.

Tomoe's body was so warm and yet she was shivering. He was whispering something in her ear but her miñd was too overwhelmed with sensations to understand. Then, suddenly, the door was wrenched opened, it slammed loudly against the wall and she was shoved back into the hallway.

Confused, she looked at Tomoe who smiled triumphantly at her. "Touche." He said before walking away.

Nanami could only stare at him in disbelief.

That stupid fox!

Tomoe leaned against the wall for support. He was breathing hard. It was terrifying. He nearly took her then and there. He only wanted to keep her from asking too many questions. At first, it was quite entertaining to tease her, see her beat-red face and hear her whimpering helplessly. But he didn't realize that it was quite getting out of hand. And before he knew it, he was at the verge of losing control. Driven by her scent and those supple—

Tomoe raked his hand in his hair. "Damn it." If he kept on doing such things who knows what he'll do to Nanami.

"Tomoe. What are you doing there?" Mikage who just came out of his room stared at the demon fox clinging on the wall. Tomoe quickly pushed himself away from it. "Nothing. I'm just on my way outside." He turned around quickly, afraid that Mikage would see right through him.

"Tomoe?"

"Yes?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"Don't go too far." Mikage whispered, his face a mask of concern and seriousness. Tomoe stared at him for a moment. It was odd to see the man in such a mood.

Tomoe nodded. "I won't."

Mikage stared at the departing figure of his familiar before he raised his head toward the ceiling. There was a palpable smell of miasma. It was stronger last night but it's still perceptible. "Is that you…?"

 _Anemone.._

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Here it is! I finally decided to turn this into a story probably as long as three to four chapters maybe. It depends on how imaginative I can be.

Oh, no. What did Mikage mean by that? There's miasma around the shrine? But why didn't Tomoe sense it? Who's Anemone? And what is that person's connection to Mikage? Find out in the next chapters!

As for Nanami and Tomoe's scene, I know you're all disappointed (sorry!) but don't worry there'll be more hot scenes like that.. Hehe. It's just that I cannot make myself write something so lemon for those two. Ya know Nanami's so pure and all. But I'll think about it. For the mean time I'll keep it down to semi-lemon.

Thank you for reading 'An Answered Prayer'. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
